gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish Lords
Spanish Lords |image = Spanishlords.jpg |caption = Members of the Spanish Lords. |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |locations = South Bohan, Bohan Fortside, Bohan Cerveza Heights, Dukes East Holland, Algonquin Alderney City, Alderney |leaders = Unknown |type = Puerto Rican street gang |enemies = Liberty City Triads Yardies |affiliations = Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Angels of Death Korean Mob Yardies (formerly) |colors = Black and Gold Red and Gold (used for Cavalcades and Primos) |cars = Cavalcade Primo Sabre Turbo (Drug Wars) F620 (Drug Wars) Dukes Lycan Sanchez Burrito (GTA CW) |weapons = Knife Pistol SMG Micro Uzi Assault rifle |businesses = Extortion Drugs Trade Arms Trade Drug Trafficking Prostitution |fronts = The Triangle Club (Formerly) |members = Trunchez Brothers Lyle Rivas Manny Escuela (Formerly) Fernando Tisdel }} The Spanish Lords are a Puerto Rican gang featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and play a minor role in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The most notable member of the gang is Manny Escuela, who turns out to be a community leader and cut his connections with the criminal underworld. History Events of GTA IV The first Spanish Lords member to encounter during the storyline in is Lyle Rivas, a body builder tied to illegal street racing and marked as Most Wanted by the LCPD. Brucie Kibbutz wants him dead. During the mission Search and Delete, he asks Niko Bellic to use a police car's police computer to locate Lyle and eliminate him. Niko successfully completes the task and kills Lyle during the car chase. Later Brucie asks Niko to expropriate Lyle's car, which was left in alley in Steinway. When Niko arrives on place and get into the car, other members of Spanish Lords show up and attack him, before giving chase. Niko successfully delivers the car to Brucie's lock-up and evades the gang members. Niko's next encounter with Spanish Lords occurs on Manny Escuela's orders. Being obsessed with desire to clean up the streets from the presence of drug dealers, Manny asks Niko to hit on bunch of gang's members, who hang out near the garage on Windmill Street. Niko kills the thugs, while two of them attempt to escape on their Primo. Three members of Spanish Lords, however, talk bad things about Escuela, doubting his masculinity due to his appearance on the TV. Manny asks Niko once again to help him with the problems. Niko follows members of the gang, who took the train in Algonquin, and ambushes them on the station in Broker. Members of the gang, going to their Emperor and dreaming about purchasing a Patriot, are all killed by him for a reward from Manny. In the mission The Snow Storm some Spanish Lords, who were hooked up with Elizabeta Torres by Little Jacob, try to rip her off big time by selling her cocaine to Angels of Death in the Old Hospital and putting a heat on her. Elizabeta asks Niko to handle the situation. Niko goes to the Old Hospital and break the deal, killing a lot of Spanish Lords and Angels of Death in process. When Niko takes the cocaine, NOOSE arrives on the scene by the tip, ambushing Spanish Lords. Every member of the gang is killed by either NOOSE or Niko during the shootout. Niko Bellic also kills another members of the Spanish Lords, the Trunchez Brothers, on orders of Dwayne Forge, who's strip-club came over their control. After arriving to the club, he locates every brother by listening to conversations and kills them in bloody shootout. This, however, leads to conflict with Playboy X, who considered brothers as his partners. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, they engage Luis, Armando and Henrique in drug wars. Ironically though, Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers can be seen socializing with Spanish Lords in the Spanish Lords territories (Ballad Of Gay Tony only). There is no hostility between either gang, in fact if the player attacks one or the other, nearby members of both gangs will attack the player. Events of Chinatown Wars In 2009 Spanish Lords have a conflict over the turf with Wu "Kenny" Lee, who uses his nephew Huang Lee to get rid of them. He also can raid their warehouse to steal a Burrito containing drugs at any time. They serve as the antagonist gang during the beginning of the game. Description The gang takes influence from eastcoast hispanic gangs such as the Latin Kings. They are one of the largest street gangs operating in GTA IV, having influence across virtually all boroughs (including Alderney) except Broker; having turf in South Bohan, Fortside, Cerveza Heights (which they lose to the Algonquin Triads by 2009), East Holland and Alderney City; they maintain a strong street presence within these territories. In the Alderney City turf, since they share their turf with the Korean Mob, they don't attack each other and may even drive around in cars with Koreans in the passenger seat and both will attack the player if the car is damaged. Spanish Lords wear black and gold, and; in addition to their gang colors, their clothing also usually features the Puerto Rican flag. Some are seen wearing t-shirts with the word "Boricua" printed on them, a term that derives from the pre-columbian Taino Indian language of Puerto Rico, which means Puerto Rican. Most often, the Spanish Lords are seen driving in Cavalcades and Primos painted metallic red with gold rims and trim. There are four sets of Spanish Lords members: # A tall, heavyset man, with a mustache or clean shave, wears a puffy coat or jacket over a yellow tank-top, fedoras and a Puerto Rican flag bandana. # A younger, slim man with a yellow or white t-shirt, a yellow, red or blue cap, and a baseball jacket. # A short, stocky man with a shaved head who usually wears camo pants or jeans/shorts, baseball jerseys, hoodies or graphic t-shirts displaying Puerto Rican pride. # A short, fat, bald man with a black top and gold chains. Although the Spanish Lords are a primarily Puerto Rican gang, these members may be of Mexican descent as they use terms such as "Ese" and "Homes" when confronting the player. These are terms usually used by people of Mexican-American/Chicano descent. This would be consistent with the real-life Latin Kings, as the Latin Kings accept people of different Hispanic nationalities. These members in particular also seem to resemble the late rapper Big Pun. Some members of the Spanish Lords don't wear gold, but the Spanish Lords usually can be seen wearing it as their primary color. Sometimes, if you hit a car belonging to one while he's in it, the gang member will come out with a Knife. At night they usually walk around with Micro-SMGs and Pistols in case of fights. Their favorite radio stations are San Juan Sounds, The Beat 102.7 and Alchemist. Members and associates Members *Manny Escuela - Former member (Deceased) *Lyle Rivas - Member (Deceased) *Jose Trunchez - Lieutenant & co-owner of The Triangle Club (Deceased) *Javier Trunchez - Lieutenant & co-owner of The Triangle Club (Deceased) *Jesus Trunchez - Lieutenant & co-owner of The Triangle Club (Deceased) Associates *Little Jacob - High-ranking member of Yardies. *Playboy X - Head of cocaine distribution in North Holland and business associate of the Trunchez Brothers. *Willy Valerio - Leader of the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. Mission Appearences ;GTA IV *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection *The Snow Storm *Undress to Kill ;TBOGT *Drug Wars ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Under The Gun *Payback *Carpe Dime *Store Wars *Copter Carnage *Kenny Strikes Back Influences Their name - Spanish Lords - is a play on their real life counterpart - the Latin Kings. Both gangs flash black and yellow and both have Puerto Ricans as the majority of its members (Chicago Latin Kings are mostly Mexicans, New York Latin Kings are mostly Puerto Ricans). They may also be based off of Associacion Ñetas due to the fact that some members flash the said gangs colors such as those on the Puerto Rican flag and even the flag itself. This is not unusual as Rockstar mixed up several gangs' traits from their real life counterparts to avoid favoritism. Gallery Spanish_Lords_GTA_IV.png|Members of the Spanish Lords. 200px-SpanishLords-GTAIV-members.jpg|Two members of the Spanish Lords. 800px-SpanishLordIV2.png|Spanish Lords in shoot-out. LyleRivas-GTAIV.png|Lyle Rivas. Korean&PuertoRican-GTA4.png|A Spanish Lords member talking with a Korean in Alderney City. Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|The modified variant of the Cavalcade driven by the Spanish Lords. (Rear quarter view) Primo-GTA4-SuperchargedV8-front.jpg|The modified variant of the Primo driven by the Spanish Lords. (Rear quarter view). Navigation de:Spanish Lords es:Spanish Lords Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs Category:Spanish Lords